


Original Sin

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Complete lack of social distancing, Dan says "fuck" a lot, Douchifer, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 04, Tags May Change, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Eve wants to experience humanity, just not the same way she did in s4. Trixie looks for magic. Dan would like some sort of normal life, but that's not happening.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, up front - I have no idea where my muse is gonna take me on this ride. 
> 
> I'm leaning towards this becoming OT3 now, or at the dead minimum, a supportive and positive Chloe. Kinley will probably turn up, and some of the s4 elements will be here. I'm still on the fence about mpreg, so it may go away or I may decide to run with it

The woman certainly looked like the first human female might have (at least if you believe in the biblical version versus evolution) - as if she had just clawed her way out of the primordial ooze, except wearing a dress. Sort of.

As she approached, Chloe clutched Dan's hand on one side while instinctively throwing an arm in front of Trixie - the blazingly fast execution of parental instinct and drivers everywhere 

Eve growls and takes another step closer. The firelight cast her face in harshly cut shadow, only adding to her feral presentation.

Lucifer's suddenly spread wings glowed gold and red from the firelight, centered on the source of the flames that barred her way. He was a phoenix, or maybe a sphinx - something equally primal and ready to sink his claws into any that tried to pass him. The moment passed in a beat of silence and his wings softened and curled, folded toward Eve in a way that both warned and somehow seemed almost...protective, to both parties, fore and aft.

Everyone took a breath. Another beat and Dan said, "what?" He had something more coherent in his head but it didn't quite make it out. 

Lucifer responded to both his own question and Dan's, "it is you, isn't it? What happened to you, Eve? You‘re supposed to be in the Silver City."

If she was at all surprised by Lucifer's wings, she didn't show it. Not that the other humans could see her properly, not with the lack of proper light, and _certainly_ not with Lucifer‘s wings spread like this.

Dan realized then that he'd wrapped his own wings around Chloe and Trix, enveloping them. Trixie made a muffled noise of complaint, so he loosened his grip enough to ensure she had airflow. He _felt_ her fear, less than a- he really didn't want to call it a prayer, more like a newly forged link to his kid that seems to have come along with the wings.

Chloe, still learning to deal with her new reality, gripped the top edge of one of said wings and peered over it.

He had to grit his teeth at the sudden mixed-messaging. Some of it must have gone through to Lucifer, because the Devil glanced back at them with an odd look, followed by a smirk. And saying out loud what Dan was trying not to.

"Detective, your child is present, so I suggest you release your grip, or at least...shift it."

Chloe glanced from Lucifer's face in profile, over to Dan's clenched jaw. She still looked skeptical but loosened her fingers.

The half-turn let them see Eve again and her, them. Dan realized he was probably being ridiculous, but if this person was actually _Eve,_ she was either immortal or... _something,_ even if she also looked like something the cat dragged in. 

Lucifer furled his wings, disappearing them into his (high-end) hiking clothing - sturdy black jeans, and a moisture wicking shirt under a designer hoodie, both of which _had_ to be tailored, because even his workout/outdoorsy clothing had to look good on him.

Eve took a step back, peering briefly at Dan's bright blue feathers. Belatedly, he realized he was keeping Chloe from her service weapon, if she brought it. (Hopefully not, but she could still take care of herself in a pinch, gun or no.) Reluctantly, he pulled his wings in, but stayed between the ragged newcomer and his child. 

Eve dropped to the ground, letting her long hair hide her face. Her voice cracked, "I didn't think it was really you. Everyone said you'd come to earth, have been down here for _years_ , but-"

Lucifer's growl turned soft, "Eve. It...wasn't me." He threw a sidelong glance back at Dan. "I'm retired. Whatever they've been telling you in Heaven, well, the humans probably aren't lying about me. I don't know what my family has said."

"I don't talk to _them._ It was never really your fault that we were...that we left. Some people up there said you helped them." She swallowed, looking up again. "Luce...do you know who killed my son?"

Dan muttered something under his breath. 

Lucifer kept his eyes on her. "Did you come all this way just to ask me that?"

Exhausted, she asked, "do you know how many of my children are in Hell?"

He did, or at least he knew the first two were. "Eve, dear, how about we get you cleaned up and behave like civilized beings? You're interrupting our little weekend away and I, for one, would prefer you stop scaring the child."

Talk of living children brought her back to the present. She looked at the other mother, finding something in Chloe's face that let her finally crumble in defeat. Eve wiped her eyes with the back of her hand - dry but tired, withered of will, at least for the moment. 

Chloe didn't know why Dan's blood had turned to ice, or even that it had. Carefully, and with a glance to make sure he had Trixie protected, she came forward, picking up a plastic jug of water and a small towel. Wordlessly, she wiped Eve's face and neck, making soothing sounds.

* * *

A bit later, Eve nibbled on some s'mores ingredients, clad in a long shirt - one of Lucifer's, and a pair of Chloe's pajama pants. She finally smiled when she got a good look at Trixie, who set to work brushing Eve's tangled hair and humming to herself as she braided it. 

All of this after Lucifer assured them that while Eve had come back to her reconstructed body - perhaps she'd died fairly young by today's standards, he didn't know - she came back mortal, no special powers or anything he could detect. She was simply the first woman again, picked up where she'd left off. 

Lucifer made introductions, "Eve, these are my close associates. Chloe, my long-time work partner, Daniel, her ex-husband and my…", Lucifer faltered. It's not that he was ever shy, he just disliked any number of terms. Most of them.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Boyfriend. Trixie is mine and Chloe's daughter."

"I've never been a _boy_. 'Partner' sounds so formal, and society in general gives us weird looks if I introduce him as my lover."

Trixie deliberately ignored Lucifer. 

Eve inhaled part of a graham cracker, nearly choking on it. When she got her breath back, she managed to ask about Dan's wings.

Shaking his head, Dan replied, "I'm not an angel, we aren't related. The wings are kinda new." He really didn't want to go down the entire _magic and fairies_ route, at least not right now. The less they had to deal with her the better. 

Eve raised an eyebrow in question, "so, like me, you and Adam…?"

Dan lost his train of thought completely while Lucifer replied with a leer. "Not that I wouldn't be all for it - any and all experimentation is welcome - but my dear Daniel and Chloe no longer have that kind of relationship."

Chloe nodded firmly, "just friends."

Eve squished a marshmallow in her fingers. "I'm not going back there. Adam got so boring. God kicked out his wife and no one's seen Him since. The angels are useless and once the other people find out who I am, it's impossible to have any real conversations without everyone asking about Eden and wanting to know _what happened_. They all want to hear it from me, or feel pity for me, hear about the whole temptation story. I can't go anywhere up there without getting asked."

She kicked at a rock, looking suddenly small and child-like. "My firstborn died, and he didn't arrive in Heaven. I know he did some bad things, but he spent all of human history here on earth, cursed. Luce, what happened to him?"

Trixie finished her self-appointed task and gave her space. She and Chloe both thought they had the story. Neither wanted to tell Eve her son had attacked someone. Again, if the original story was true.

"It's a rather long story."

"I know he killed Abel, okay? But he had a lot of time to atone for it. When I got to Heaven and Abel wasn't there- I thought maybe I'd see my first son again sometime."

Eternity was a very long time. Lucifer glanced at Dan, who prayed a quick suggestion. Lucifer picked it up, replying doubtfully, "so you know that Cain's in Hell...people who go there-"

"Don't you tell me he deserved it, unless you know he did."

"What do you want to do about it?"

Her eyes unfocused some, in the firelight. "There's no _sadness_ in heaven. No sorrow. There are people there whose families are in Hell, but they all have someone in Heaven too."

"You had your husband, didn't you? _Boring_ isn't all bad."

"I think...he broke a little. I want to see Cain's grave. I want to grieve."


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public service announcement

The opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference.

The people who scoff at Black Lives Matter 'Don't hate black people'! They say. 'I'm not a bad person!'

Maybe.

But that's not good enough.

Do better.

Talk to your black friends. Hell, listen to DB and Jeremiah Birkett (Mr. Said Out Bitch) listen to Lesley-Ann.

I'm so proud of our showrunners, who have spoken up, backing their people. 

Lucifer has always been about diversity, acceptance and support. I love this cast, and the fandom in general. 

That said, it's not (pun intended) black and white - it's not light and darkness - if anything in the show tries to tell us a message, it's that. Few people in Lucifer 'like' God. Lucifer isn't evil incarnate, and never was.

He rebelled.

He paid for it.

Protesters all over the world are paying the price of speaking up. I'm speaking too, but my privilege protects me. I've never been pulled over for being white. I've never been _afraid_ of police. 

My friends have.

The opposite of hate is a willingness to ask yourself why protests came about. It's not one or the other - love and hate. Nothing is that simple. A single light in the dark is brighter than all the stars in the sky.

Be aware. Be awake. 

A well-meaning friend asked why a man who was targeted for being white didn't inspire outrage. It's not a bad question, but be ready to get an answer. The answer is - that person's family is going to get justice - as they should. But the black kid who 'committed suicide' in the back of a police car did not get justice. His family might, now, after all this. But at the time, nothing was done.

Be someone your black friends can talk to. 

**Black Lives Matter**

I'm proud of my fellow writers who have posted something already. Thank you.

I regret taking this long to speak up. 

As an aside - 'all lives matter' - until some wanted the economy opened up before it was safe. To them, sacrificing some of the population seemed perfectly acceptable. Think about which people were okay with that before the protests broke out. 

Listen. 

Reach out.

Be a friend.

Avoid knee-jerk reactions like yelling ALM - it's not helpful. Even if you believe it to be true, it's like yelling 'the sky is blue' during a storm.

Thank you to everyone who has been an ally. I'm not in a real 'hotspot' and I can't imagine it - protesters have been maimed for life and they still go. I can donate, retweet like a mofo, and support the _Lucifer_ cast - nearly all of whom have been vocal.

I'll leave you with this - MLK Jr. Shouldn't have **_had to protest for his rights_ ** _-_ peacefully or otherwise _._ As awesome as my country can be, we've done some absolute shit too. Every right granted was gained through blood.

We've done a lot of good too. We can do more.

It's exhausting, mentally and physically. But we can be better.

\----

I'll probably have a real chapter up soon-ish. My eye surgery went very well, but my free time is still being spent making cloth masks to donate. Hit me up at @kimberlyjws on Twitter if you need one - I'm **_not_ ** charging for masks.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to promise regular updates, but don't bank on it. I'm doing pretty good right now, but the world is on fire and stuff.


End file.
